The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and more specifically, to an article of footwear with an indicator for a heating system.
Indicator lights or LEDs to indicate the status of heating elements have been previously proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,772 to Sunderland discloses a foot warming system for a boot that includes a battery pack on the outside of a boot that has LEDs to indicate the setting of a heating element. U.S. patent application publication number 2012/0018418 to Shantha et al. discloses temperature controllable shoes with an indicator light assembly disposed along a heel of the shoe.
Previously proposed designs, however, may require additional connections or wiring to place the indicator lights or LEDs in a place where they may be visible or may not place the indicator lights or LEDs in a location that is easily and readily visible to a wearer of an article of footwear.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an indicator for a heating system that is visible from the interior of an article of footwear.